150 Prompts: Naruto Style
by MarchingPatriot93
Summary: A 150 prompt fic that I'm starting. It will mostly be Naruto's P.O.V, but I will be jumping between characters for different prompts. I hope that you'll enjoy it.
1. Prompt 1: Mastery

**A.N: **This is a new fic that I'll be working on while I take a (hopefully) short break from _Our Desires_. There are 150 prompts, and each one will have a story that varies in length. Most of these will be from Naruto's P.O.V, but I do plan on having this one jump around. So I'll be writing who's P.O.V it is right at the beginning.

I hope you all enjoy this new batch of fics.

* * *

**_Naruto_**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, scanning the room that surrounded him. His eyes fell to Bee, who stood off in the corner; a smirk was plastered on his face.

"That's right, now that was a show. What you'll do next, guess we'll never know." He sang as he smiled at Naruto before walking out of the room.

Naruto, slightly dumbstruck because he couldn't remember what had happened just minutes before, followed Bee out of the room and back out into natural light. The Turtle had stopped moving, and a free wind blew through his blonde spikes. Bee stood waiting for him thirty feet away, a smile still on his face.

"Well, c'mon now Foxy, it's time to go. We're meeting with the Kages, it's time for the show!" He continued to sing as he leaped away from the clearing that they were in.

Naruto stared at the spot before following Bee's trail, straight to the Kage Summit. There, he ran into the other four Kages, as well as a fully awakened Tsunade. He smiled at her, bowed to them with Bee, and then was brought up to speed on what was currently going on. Naruto then took his share of bringing the Kages up on what he had done recently, up until he blacked out, and then his reawakening. Tsunade questioned him on his blackout, but he couldn't answer her prodding. Bee then took it upon himself to tell them that Naruto had transformed into the Kyuubi, after sealing his chakra within himself, and must not have remembered doing so. Naruto looked shocked by this statement, but quickly regained himself.

_'If I can transform into the Fox, then I mastered him and his chakra.'_ He thought with a smile.

He'd done it. His last request from Jiraiya had been fulfilled, and by his own hand as well. He felt complete now, invincible even, because he had held fast to his sensei and best friend's last request. He smiled as a lone tear escaped his eye and fell into his palm.

_'I've done it Ero-Sennin. I've mastered the Fox's chakra... I just wish you could have seen it.'_

_**Tsunade**  
_

The eight of them stepped outside, and from that moment on, Tsunade understood that Naruto was no longer the little gaki he was before. No, he was the Savior of Konoha, the Master of the Kyuubi, and the son of the Yellow Flash and the Bloody Habanero. More importantly, he was now a man. He had passed his initiation period, and has fallen into manhood. He was an adult now, and his actions had prepared him for the journey that he was about to partake in. They had created the young adult before her, and through his actions, he had proven that he was prepared to take this war head-on.

She smiled at him, and felt that everything would be peaceful after the war was over; no matter the sacrifice she, or the other Kages, gave. If they could protect the next generation, then any sacrifice they made would be worth the effort that would follow when they left. She would gladly give her life in exchange for Naruto's or Sakura's; they are the flames that ignite in the village, burning brighter than any other in the village. They are the leaders of the next generation. She would fan those flames and make the glow brighter.

Another smile graced her lips.

_'He's mastered it.'_

_'I've mastered it.'_


	2. Prompt 2: A Flooded Field

_**Naruto**_

The sky cleared after the week long rain storm that plagued Konoha. The first person out training was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. He was currently making his way over to training ground seven, where Team Kakashi used to train back in their Genin days. Now, the team was split. Sakura was working down at the hospital when she wasn't on missions. Sasuke had returned to the village, faced the charges brought upon him, and was now serving as an ANBU member. And Naruto was working as Tsunade's personal Jounin.

He hastily ran over the rooftops and through the empty streets of Konoha as he approached the training field. His anticipated smile grew larger as he drew closer to the fields; his mind set on the techniques that he was going to perfect.

_'I can't wait to work with the Fox's chakra today... I'll need to work on the Rasengan.'_

He paused briefly to catch his breath before taking off again, and soon he arrived at the training ground. His eyes rested on the field... Flooded by the rain water from the week long storm. He scowled as he looked upon the mud and puddles that swallowed his favorite field; haphazardly kicking a rock into a nearby puddle in his anger.

"Now what? How do I train in... This?" He asked as he looked at the field again.

_**Sakura**_

Sakura, who had been walking down the street after a short shift at the hospital, heard Naruto's angered voice and looked to see the problem. She smiled to herself as she saw the blond staring at the flooded field, cursing at the wind. She walked up behind him and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Seems you've got an issue with mother nature." She said with a chuckle.

"Yea... I came to train, but how do you train in a flooded field?" He asked as he looked at the mud.

Sakura's eyes glinted in the sunlight, and a smirk played across her face as she pictured the action that she was about to commit.

"Like this silly." She said as she shoved him into the mud.

Naruto looked up at her, confused and slightly angered; that is, until Sakura jumped in after him into the mud and rainwater. Sakura smiled, laughed even, as the two of them began to run around the field, kicking mud up as they chased each other in a game of tag.

* * *

**A.N.**: Short? Yes, but cute :)


	3. Prompt 3: What She Keeps In

**A.N.:** So, this story has gone without an update for quite some time... The last time being January 18th. I feel terrible about how long it's taking me to write simple chapters and updates, but life is finally catching up to me, and causing some serious issues with my updating schedule. So, I'm deeply sorry to all of my readers, and I hope to update a few different times this month on all of my chapter fics, and maybe start a new one.

Thanks so much for being so incredibly patient with me!

* * *

_**Kurenai**_

Kurenai wasn't a very emotional person; far from it really, but that all changed when he died... Her husband, lover and best friend Asuma Sarutobi. She kept her emotions bottled up, kept her tears locked away from curious eyes and refused to show weakness in front of her own team.

Today she's been sitting in her living room, idly looking at a picture of her and Asuma that rested listlessly in her delicate fingers. She gently traced her index finger over the outline of his face, taking in the warm smile and the ever present cigarette that hung between his lips. She smiled sadly as she remembered the pungent smell of nicotine that clung to his flak jacket, the way he smiled at her when they were alone, the way that he kissed her neck so softly as if he feared breaking her. She couldn't stop the tears that now fell down her porcelain cheeks, staining the skin with the tracks it left behind. She gently placed the picture down on her coffee table and curled up on the couch, holding her abdomen in her arms and letting her tears fall onto the pillow her head rested on.

He was gone and never coming back... All she held now were the memories that she keeps inside and the baby she now carried that would never know its father.

_**Hinata**_

Hinata was a shy girl, but she was very good at helping people, regardless of her minor setback. She cared deeply for her comrades and friends, and would do anything to make sure that they were happy or content. She'd noticed Kurenai looked different since she'd found out that Asuma had been killed by that Akatsuki member Hidan, and she had taken it upon herself to go to Kurenai's home and personally check in on her.

She was currently walking down the landing towards her sensei's home with a plate of homemade sugar cookies in her hands. She knew her sensei didn't personally love sweets, but she did like them on occasion, and with how she had looked the past few days after finding out about Asuma, she may take the small offering that Hinata was carrying.

She stopped outside of Kurenai's apartment and gently knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she moved her hand to knock again, but stopped mid-swing when she heard a strangled sob escape from her sensei. She immediately disregarded knocking again and quickly walked through the door, placing the cookies down on the table and immediately going over to comfort her emotionally distressed teacher. The older woman practically fell into her arms, and she gently rocked her teacher to comfort her.

"Kurenai-sensei..." She whispered faintly; delicately.

"I'm sorry... That you have to see me like this..." Kurenai responded softly, her face buried in the crook of Hinata's neck.

Hinata gently shifted herself so that she was sitting on the couch next to Kurenai, but she continued to hold her broken sensei in her arms; just like a mother comforting her child. She ran her fingers softly through Kurenai's disheveled ebony hair, tucking a strand behind her ear before bringing her hand back to clasp Kurenai's own shaking one in hers.

"Kurenai-sensei, it's okay to cry. You've kept your emotions bottled up for too long..." Hinata said as her lavender eyes gazed into Kurenai's crimson ones.

"I know... But I can't let him go..." She responded softly, clenching Hinata's hand for a moment.

Hinata pulled her close again and just held her teacher close to her. They didn't need words shared between the two of them. Hinata knew what her sensei was feeling, as she had lost her mother at a young age, so she was very familiar with the feeling of loss and regret. The thing that struck both women is that they never got the chance to say goodbye to their loved ones before they passed on.

Kurenai yawned and pulled herself away from Hinata, who, taking the hint, helped her sensei into her bedroom and bid her farewell and a good night's sleep.

Stepping back into the living room, Hinata took the plate of cookies and brought them into the kitchen, placed them on the counter, and then left the apartment. She walked down the darkened streets of Konoha and back towards her clan compound. It had been a long day and the young heiress was ready to sleep herself. 

_**Kurenai**_

Kurenai had just changed into one of Asuma's old tank-tops and a pair of his shorts that he'd left at her apartment. She took in the smell of his cigarettes and sighed sadly as she walked into the kitchen for a glass of milk before bed. She saw the plate that Hinata had left, and she took one of the handmade cookies and nibbled on it.

Her eyes were downcast as she ate, but she wasn't staring at the floor; she was staring at her abdomen. When she finished her cookie and discarded her empty glass into the sink, she walked back into her bedroom, laid down on her bed and placed her hands on her stomach.

"My precious little one... I'm so sorry that you'll never meet your father."

She covered herself with her quilt and snuggled deep into the comfort of the blanket and her pillows; her left hand was still draped over her abdomen.

"You may not be able to meet him, but I will share my most precious memories of him with you..."

She slowly fell into a deep, peaceful slumber; Asuma was with her in her dreams that night.


	4. Prompt 4: Too Precise

**A.N: I still don't own Naruto, but I do own the fanfictions that I write for the series. Please do not steal or alter my work. It's taken me forever to write some of them.**

* * *

One could usually find Tsunade either sleeping over a stack of paperwork, or holed up in the Hokage's Library pouring her heart out into studying to find the cure to a new poison or some other way to use her medical ninjutsu. Other times you could find her walking down the hallways of Konoha's Hospital with Shizune or Sakura at her side going over recent admits that required her attention. That was when a fire would be found in Tsunade's eyes. While she loathed the paperwork that came with being Hokage, she was the most sympathetic and loving woman that lived within Konoha's vast walls. She was always so precise. Almost too precise.

_**Sakura**_

The room smelled of death, but then again, so did the entire hospital. Death, sickness, disease. It was all the same. But this room had other scents. While it did smell of death, it also had the faint smells of sweat and lavender perfume. Lifting my head from the chart in my hands, my eyes laid upon Lady Tsunade, who was standing over the latest admit that required her attention. Her brows were knitted together in concentration as she kept a steady flow of chakra flowing to her hands. The woman lying on the bed let out a hard breath as she closed her eyes, body tensing with her latest contraction. Shizune was perched at the end of the bed, awaiting the arrival of the child the woman was bearing. The father was nowhere to be seen when the woman stumbled in through the doors after she had been in labor for almost five hours.

I had been there, and when Shizune heard the woman mention how long she'd been in labor, she was instantly worried and told me to find Lady Tsunade. The look of question that passed over my face was replaced with worry when I saw the woman up close. Blood covered the lower portion of her maternity dress, staining the light blue fabric a rust color, her skin was as pale as fresh fallen snow and sweat was dripping down her face. I think what scared me the most was how her body shook as soon as she felt a new contraction rip through her abdomen. She almost fell to the floor with Shizune as the contraction fully set in.

"Sakura! Find Lady Tsunade **NOW!**"

I ran. The buildings passed by in a blur as I ran to the Hokage Mansion, my legs pumping as I forced myself to run through the halls, up the stairs and towards her office. Without so much as stopping to knock, I threw myself into her office and fell to my knees on the floor.

"Sakura? What in the world is going on?"

"Lady... Tsunade..." I couldn't even breathe as I shuddered with my lack of oxygen.

"Easy Sakura. Breathe and then explain."  
"There's... No... Time for me to stop." I replied as I looked up to her eyes.

I slowly brought myself back to my feet and caught my breath. In short time, I lifted my head and looked around the room at the faces of new Genin that were reporting in from a recent mission. Lady Tsunade looked at me expectantly, her eyes holding a spark of curiosity as I found myself lost in her gaze once more. I straightened and looked back to her eyes.

"A woman has come to the hospital, alone, and only after five hours of labor."

Her eyes changed expression as I spoke, and finally took a look of shock when I completed the sentence.

"What of her husband? Where was he?"  
"We don't know. All that matters is she is in labor, bleeding profusely and potentially dying."

"We need to hurry then. How long ago did she come in?"

"About a half-hour ago."

She looked back to the Jounin adviser, who nodded and escorted his team from the room. As they left, the lone female of the group looked worried and nervous. Her eyes gave her away. I looked to the Jounin as I left, who nodded his head gravely. This little girl with fear in her eyes was the daughter of the woman in the hospital. As Lady Tsunade and I ran down the halls and back to the street, the little girl followed closely behind us. I could hear the sounds of her footfalls on the wooden floors of the Mansion. I stopped briefly, scooped the girl up in my arms, and ran next to Lady Tsunade once more towards the hospital.

The little girl looked at me, eyes full of fear and tears that had yet to spill over. I only held her tighter in my arms, and then she began to cry into my shoulder. I looked over to Lady Tsunade, who looked sadly at the small girl in my arms. She turned her head back to the road and set her sights upon the hospital, a fire burning deep within her eyes.

Now, that fire is still present, if not more noticeable than it was before. I looked back to the chart and wrote down the time of the contraction and the length of time that it lasted. The woman, Suzuki was her first name, cried out in pain as her hand gripped the railing on the hospital bed. Her knuckles turned white as her grip tightened on the railing. I cast my eyes away from her pained facial features and over to the wall clock, timing the contraction as it ripped through her body.

"Sakura... Go and check on the Genin."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." I replied as I walked from the room.

Stepping into the hallway, I let the stress fall from my shoulders. Walking towards the lobby, I thought back to Suzuki's face as Lady Tsunade asked me to check on Suzuki's daughter. She looked more fearful for her shinobi daughter than for herself. Not an uncommon sight with shinobi families. Even my own mother fears for my safety, regardless of if I'm within the village walls or not. As I walked into the lobby, the girl was sitting over by a window, eyes cast towards the sky; she didn't even notice me. I walked to her side and placed my hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly by being off guard. She looked up and saw my eyes, and she was instantly worried once more.

"How is my mother? Is she okay? What about the baby?"

"It's okay. Your mother is alright for now. The baby has not come yet."

She breathed and I could see the fear just wash away from her expression, but her shoulders never slacked and her eyes held determination in them. I looked at her fondly because she reminded me of Naruto; always looking so fierce with eyes full of determination regardless of the situation.

"By the way, what's your name? I never got the chance to ask."

"Oh, my name is Maya... Hanou Maya."

"You know... I'm not supposed to do this, but come with me."

I stood up from the windowsill and held my hand out to her. She took it and stood next to me, following closely at my side as I walked back towards her mother's room. I cracked the door and stuck my head inside, noting that Suzuki was still going through her difficult delivery and that Lady Tsunade looked about ready to collapse with the overuse of her chakra. Shizune was the one to notice me and looked at me curiously for a moment. I gave her a look, turned my head to Suzuki, and then looked back to Shizune. She understood right away.

"Lady Tsunade, let me switch with you." She said as she stood from the foot of the bed and eased her way to Suzuki's abdomen.

Tsunade-sama didn't have any dispute over the matter and gladly took the seat at the end of the bed. I pushed the door further open and slipped inside, pulling Maya in with me. At the click of the door, Suzuki finally turned her head towards me, and gasped at the sight of her daughter standing next to me, clutching my hand in hers.

"... Maya..." She gasped out as she looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Mom..."

She moved from my side and was at her mother's in a mere instant, grasping her mother's trembling hand in her own and holding on for dear life itself. Such was the usual life of a shinobi. Tsunade-sama looked over at me, and I merely returned her questioning glance with my own look of reassurance. Suzuki breathed a sigh of relief as she held her daughter's hand in her own.

"Thank... You..." She said as she looked up to me.

"It seems that she's the only reassurance that you need. Maybe now we can get the little one to come out."

"Hopefully..."

Tsunade-sama checked Suzuki and noted that she was near ten centimeters in dilation, Shizune was pushing healing chakra into Suzuki's body, Maya was holding her hand and talking to her, keeping her mother awake and conscious. I walked up next to Suzuki and gently rolled her to a forty-five degree angle to begin massaging her hips and lower back, helping the child to push through the cervix and down the birth canal. Twenty minutes later, Lady Tsunade pulled my arm and moved from the foot of the bed to Suzuki's other side, leaving me to catch the child as it was born. She, too, began pushing healing chakra into Suzuki's body, and as they did this together, the child began to crown.

"Suzuki-san, the baby is crowning. You can push now." I said as I positioned myself to help the child.

Her body instantly tensed with the next contraction, and she fought through the pain to help her child release itself from her womb. With each painful push, the baby moved further and further down the birth canal and closer towards me. As soon as I could see the shoulders, I made my move and gently grasped the base of the baby's neck in my left hand and moved my right hand in to find the child's back. Using very careful and well timed movements, I finally pulled the child from Suzuki's body and instantly cut the cord and cleaned the child off. I smiled happily at the small bundle in my arms.

"Congratulations Suzuki-san, you have a son."

"A... Son? Oh Kami, he's precious..." She sighed as I laid her newborn son on her chest.

Her arms wrapped around him as she held him close to her chest, his cries falling to mere whimpers in the moment that he found his mother's warm embrace. Maya looked at the tiny bundle in her mother's arms with curiosity. It was the first time that she'd ever seen a newborn, let alone witness a birth herself. This brought a revelation to her on the career path that she wanted to follow as a shinobi. She looked to Tsunade-sama and cleared her throat.

"Um... Lady Tsunade? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Maya?"

"Well, um... Will you... Will you teach me medical jutsu?"

Her blue eyes locked with Lady Tsunade's honey ones, and it took all of ten seconds for Lady Tsunade to give in to the pleading look on Maya's face. With her hand on her hip, Lady Tsunade smiled at the young girl before her. Kneeling down on one knee, she took one of Maya's hands in her own smooth grasp and looked into her eyes.

"Maya, it would be an honor to train you. But I won't go easy on you."

"Trust me Maya. She isn't as kind when it comes to training as she is right now." I said with a chuckle.

"I'm prepared for that. I... I want to be able to protect everyone."

"You know... That sounds faintly like one Naruto Uzumaki."

"It certainly does Lady Tsunade. It certainly does."

"Regardless, I will take you as my charge Maya, so long as it's okay with your mother."

Suzuki looked on from the bed, a smile on her face as she listened to the conversation. She nodded her head and gave Maya her blessing to learn from Lady Tsunade. Maya's smile could have lit the village and still have plenty of light left over to reach all the way out to Suna with how excited she was. I was just as excited for her as I was when I was her age about to train with Lady Tsunade.

"So Suzuki-san. What are you going to name him?" I asked as I looked to the other woman once again.

"I'm naming him after his father... Hanou Raiku."

My mind clicked. That name. He'd been in the hospital after a particularly dangerous mission that had already taken the lives of two other shinobi. He would later die of his injuries in the hospital. That was just three months ago, and it never occurred to me that this woman lying in the hospital bed was his widow, let alone his pregnant widow who had just given birth to their son. I felt sorrow start to set in as I remembered the man who died before my very eyes.

Sometimes... My memories always are a little too precise.


End file.
